


'Tis but a scratch.

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arthur has magic, Gen, M/M, References to Monty Python, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur is the Prince of the Fairies and does not need any rescuing whatsoever, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis but a scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> Now in blazing technicolour too.

"But your wing is broken!"

"It's not even a _flesh wound_ , you imbecile!"

 


End file.
